candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chewy Citadel
- | shard = Level 762 | characters = Franken-Stefan | champion = Dr. Bubblestein | new = and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Marmalade Meadow | previous2 = Marmalade-Meadow.png | next = Eggnog Emporium | next2 = Eggnog-Emporium.png }} Story Before episode: Franken-Stefan needs a brain. After episode: Tiffi activates a machine that puts a colour bomb inside his head. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, chocolate and candy frogs appear in the same level for the first time in level 758. This is therefore the first level where a candy frog can be covered in chocolate, though a chocolate covered frog does not appear naturally on the board until 7 episodes later. Levels Chewy Citadel is a hard episode. It has one somewhat hard level: , one hard level: , two very hard levels: and , and two extremely hard levels: and Overall, it is harder than the previous episode, Marmalade Meadow. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |156,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Chewy Citadel Beginning.png|Before story Chewy Citadel End.png|After story Chewy Citadel-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Chewy Citadel-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 756 Reality.png|Level 756 - |link=Level 756 Level 757 Reality.png|Level 757 - |link=Level 757 Level 758 Reality V2.png|Level 758 - |link=Level 758 Level 759 Reality.png|Level 759 - |link=Level 759 Level 760 Reality.png|Level 760 - |link=Level 760 Level 761 Reality.png|Level 761 - |link=Level 761 Level 762 Reality.png|Level 762 - |link=Level 762 Level 763 Reality.png|Level 763 - |link=Level 763 Level 764 Reality.png|Level 764 - |link=Level 764 Level 765 Reality 3rd.PNG|Level 765 - |link=Level 765 Level 766 Reality.png|Level 766 - |link=Level 766 Level 767 Reality.png|Level 767 - |link=Level 767 Level 768 Reality.png|Level 768 - |link=Level 768 Level 769 Reality V2.png|Level 769 - |link=Level 769 Level 770 Reality.png|Level 770 - |link=Level 770 |-| Champion title= Dr Bubblestein.png|Champion title|link=Dr. Bubblestein |-| Icon= Chewycitadel.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep052promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep52releasedpic.jpg|After the release poster Trivia *This episode was released exactly one year after the release of Dreamworld. *This episode does not contain any timed or moves levels. *This is the ninth episode in a row, in which, there is no dialogue in the cutscene. *This is the third episode in the entire game to have three consecutive Ingredients levels. Those levels are , , and . The first was Wafer Windmill and the second was Toffee Tower. *This episode does not have any regular icing. *This episode has the same number of jelly and ingredient levels. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes released in 2014